Voodoo of da Heart
by coreyjotunn
Summary: Set of stories revolving around a small family of trolls and their love interests.


_Sortzarn and Jazroz,_

_I be gettin' married in a week! I know it seems like it would never happen, but it is goin' ta! I met a nice troll girl, she be goin' by da name Mo'shingi. Strange name, but she be da best damn troll I've ever seen handle a bow. Anyways, I be comin' home ta da islands for a few days wit' 'er, let ya meet 'er and make up. Tell me what ya tink. I'll be home soon. _

_ Beztok_

_Shaman of The Earthen Ring_

_PS. I love ya both very much. I be tryin' ta pull some strings ta get Jazzie in da Cenarion Circle. Hopin' it works for ya m' liddle sistah!_

Jazroz blinked at the letter slowly, trying to let the information digest. Her older brother was getting married. Beztok had always said that he would die a thousand deaths to the voodoo before he ever got married. He didn't want to lose his freedom. It made her think there was something strange about this Mo'shingi. And what kind of name was that? It sounded foreign, didn't roll off the tongue well. Maybe if she heard the woman speak it, she would understand how to say it better. She looked at her twin and could see the clouded emotions of anger and frustration in her eyes. Sortzarn had never approved of Beztok going away to join the Earthern Ring, had said it was a betrayal and unfair. Jazroz had been rejected from the Cenarion Circle several times, even with a Tauren friend trying to vouch for her. It made her worried when Sortzarn became angry. They were both fledgings in their perspective paths, but Sor had always been a very powerful warlock, even for one that had not trained at it for very long. Jaz on the other hand... she wanted to be a druid. Everything in her screamed for it. She just wasn't very powerful yet. Her teacher said she was a thinker. She wanted to think about everything, wanted to weigh all the outcomes before doing it. He told Jaz that it had disconnected her from nature, that she was living outside of her self. The reason Sor was a natural at what she did was because she lived fully in the now. She always existed in the state of 'I' or 'myself'. Jaz loved her sister very much. They were twins, identical down to the size of their tusks, the color of their skin, the blue tinted hairstyles they both sported. But in some ways they were too different. Jaz would sacrifice herself for Sor. Sometimes she didn't believe her sister would do the same.

"Well mon... might as well get da house ready for da visitors." Jaz had said it very glumly, even though she didn't mean too. She hadn't seen her older brother in three years, and instead of getting to see him, she was going to have to meet his future wife, and no doubt that would take up all of the free time Beztok would have.

Sortzarn scowled at her and flipped a braid over her shoulder, shaking her head with the haughty look on her face that always told Jaz she was going to be as stubborn as an old kodo.

"I not be pickin' up da house for some woman dat fool bruddah of mine met. I refuse."

Jaz sighed as Sor stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Why couldn't her sister just help her out for once? Just do something nice for her brother one time? Sortzarn was too full of anger. She might be a good warlock for such a young one, but she was too angry, all the time. She would have been a better warrior, using her rage to defeat her opponents. Jazroz sighed again, but now it was a happier noise as she started to pick up a few stray things. Maybe she could introduce her brother to Hruum. Bextok would like the big strong Tauren warrior, she just knew he would. Hruum was everything she thought of when she thought of the peaceful race. He was big and strong, but moved softly and was gentle with his touches. He could be filled with the rage of battle, but speak with the wisdom of a bull several years his senior. She hummed softly, her fingers playing with a bracelet of fur, grasses, and bone he had made just for her. He had called it unworthy of someone as beautiful as her, and she had blushed terribly and almost passed out from happiness when he tied it onto her wrist. She really wanted Beztok to like him. Sortzarn hated him of course. She thought that Jazroz was lowering herself from a fine troll lover to a lowly Tauren. But Jazroz didn't see it that way at all.

She cleaned and hummed, sometimes breaking into song as she finally finished the housework. Sortzarn still had not returned, but Jazroz could hear raptor feet pounding the earth. That meant her brother was coming. He was the only visitor they expected, and neither of the sisters had their own raptor. The young troll went to the door, a smile stretching her face wide as she waited to greet her brother. He had always been there for her. Always encouraged her. He was one of the brightest shamans she knew, and his talismans were supposed to be some of the best crafted of the group of trolls that had trained with him. She was very proud of her brother. And she knew their parents would be as well. Hearing the raptors stop, she stepped outside into the warm sun, recognizing the shock of orange hair immediately, even if it was styled differently. She took off running, her feet pounding the dirt as she headed for the hitching post on the fence to their home. Her smile could only grow wider the closer she got to him.

"BRUDDAH!"


End file.
